Lucius Heir
by PoisonHoney
Summary: Lets put it this way...Narcissa is NOT Draco's real mother. Its probably rated PG-16 or something. Not graphic.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1- The meeting (Prologue)  
  
Alexandria Lynne Ouvertcoeur was as open hearted as her name said. She was trusting, loyal, kind, intelligent, determined, she was full of joy and passion. Of course, that didn't matter to her father. All he wanted was for her to find a man who would take her off his hands before she turned 20. It didn't matter if she was a mistress or a wife as long as he got money out of the affair. She looked to the dress he had brought her for the occasion. It was a simple dinner party but her father treated it like another opportunity to put her on display. It was too tight for her taste, but she remembered the look on her father's face the last time she altered a dress he bought her. She rolled her eyes and put it on. She buttoned it up, it had buttons running up the front.  
  
"Not terrible..."  
  
She bit her lip and sighed. She put on a little lip gloss and left the room. It surprised her that her father would not be going with her and her mother to the event. She entered the room. It was filled with people, all dressed brightly and talking. She stood up straight, smiled and walked through the crowd, greeting all of her father's friends until she saw her best friend Galaxia Goyle. She gave her friend a warm hug and looked her over stunning gown.  
  
"Well, would you look at yourself! You're making off with the Goyle fortune!"  
  
Galaxia laughed airily.   
  
"I do deserve it, I should say. The man's a decade past my age!"  
  
She spun around and Alexandria smiled approvingly.  
  
"Love it!"  
  
"Alexia tell me all I've missed. It feels like we haven't spoken in ages!"  
  
Alexia laughed.  
  
"Well. Not much really. Dad's still looking for a husband for me. I wish he'd just let me chose."  
  
"Oh you and your crazy ideas."  
  
Galaxia looked behind her and widened her eyes. She smiled slyly.  
  
"But how about that one?"  
  
Alexia turned around and smiled.  
  
"Well...I can't say it'd get better than that."  
  
A man had just stepped into the room. The kind of man who took over the show just by stepping in the ring. He had silver blonde hair sleeked back and dressed impeccably. He wore black pants and a black shirt that seemed like one of those from a military rank. He took off his cloak and walked to the minister of magic. Alexia tore her eyes from him and saw her friend was smiling.  
  
"Gorgeous isn't he?"  
  
Alexia smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Who is he anyway?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Great catch. He's 25, drop dead gorgeous, Hogwarts graduate. He's the strong silent type. He's always over at our house."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Alexia looked at Lucius again. He was tall, between 6' 3-4'' and his posture showed he was a demanding man. He turned in their direction and for a second, their eyes met. She felt chills run down her spine and turned away. Galaxia grinned a minute later.  
  
"Hello Lucius how are you?"  
  
Lucius came up behind them, he took Galaxia's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm very well. How is your husband?"  
  
"He's rather well. He's around on business."  
  
Lucius nodded. Then he looked at Alexia.  
  
"This is Alexandria Ouvertcoeur."  
  
Lucius kissed her hand and she saw him smile out of the corner of his lip.  
  
"Mrs..."  
  
"Miss."  
  
She corrected and he slowly let her hand go.  
  
"Ms. Alexandria Ouvertcoeur...it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
His perfect pronunciation of her name sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"The pleasure is mine Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Lucius, please."  
  
Galaxia looked behind Lucius.  
  
"Oh its seems as if my husband is calling. It was nice seeing you both."  
  
She winked at Alexia and walked away. Alexia looked back at Lucius and found him smiling at her. She smiled back and blushed.  
  
"Would you like something to drink Ms. Ouvertcoeur? Or may I call you Alexandria?"  
  
"Alexia is fine...Lucius. And I would love something to drink."  
  
Lucius smiled, he held out his arm and she took it.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius walked back to Alexia and handed her a champagne glass.  
  
"Let me see if I understand...your father is Francis Joanne Ouvertcoeur and your mother is Simone Belleforte? You have one brother, Pietro Ouvertcoeur, and a sister, Marianne Paris Ouvertcoeur. "  
  
Alexia nodded and took a small drink. She smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you visit France often?"  
  
"Every summer. We have a small chateau near the Beauxbattons School."  
  
"I have a bit of property there...inheritance from my father. Its near the river."  
  
She took another drink.   
  
"I bet its lovely."  
  
She smiled. He wanted to reach out and touch her smooth neck, to run his hands down her abdomen. He wanted her and he wanted to make his move soon.  
  
"Do you fancy a walk?"  
  
She nodded and they set down their grasses.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
They walked out of the dance hall and walked into a study. They sat down on the armchairs and talked for about an hour. She couldn't help but notice his perfect teeth and his incredible gray blue eyes. They were on their way back to the dance hall when Lucius spoke again.  
  
"I wager a woman like you has admirers for miles."  
  
Alexia laughed and blushed faintly.  
  
"Only old men who want my body. And of course the dowry. None who's interest I would return."  
  
Lucius stopped walking and took her waist in his hands.  
  
"Would you return mine?"  
  
Alexia felt her heartbeat speed up. Lucius looked down into her eyes and leaned into her lips.   
  
"We've just met Lucius..."  
  
"And we'll meet again."  
  
His breath was warm on her lips. She smiled teasingly.  
  
"And what do you expect of me then?"  
  
He leered.  
  
"Why, to enjoy your company...and of course..."  
  
He brushed her lips.  
  
"Your kisses..."  
  
Her insides trembled with expectation.  
  
"First kiss?"  
  
Lucius smiled and she blushed.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
He smiled and pressed her against the wall.  
  
"Don't you worry about that."  
  
He kissed her deeply and slowly. Her legs trembled and she slid down the wall but he held her up. He tortured her with his kisses while holding his body close to hers. Alexia couldn't breathe anymore, she pushed him away and caught her breath.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
He didn't want to pull away. He took her mouth into his again and sensually caressed her back. Lucius didn't know why he was kissing her anymore. Alexia pushed him away and they caught their breaths.  
  
"Stop...Lucius, I hardly know you...don't you think we should take it slow?"  
  
He shook his head. A strand of hair fell over his eyes. He pulled her close again then felt a sharp pain run from his arm all the way up to his shoulder. He grasped it and took a step away from her. Her eyes filled with alarm.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She searched his eyes. He noticed the deep blue in them for the first time. There was the sharp pain again. He winced and she held him up.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
The burning sensation stopped for an instant. She looked worried.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lucius leaned against her and kissed her. He knew he'd have to leave soon. She was beginning to kiss him back when the pain returned. He pulled away and held back a scream.  
  
"Lucius! Do you want me to take you to–"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No I'm okay."  
  
Alexia bit her lip and he stood up.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But you'll be okay right?"  
  
He nodded and disapparated. 


	2. Cant believe it

Chapter 2- I can't believe it  
  
Her face was burning, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was terrified but astounded. She could still feel his breath on her lips. She slowly made her way back to the dance hall. The second she stepped inside she heard her father's voice, not soon after Galaxia came at her and pushed her right back out the door.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Alexia stuttered and Galaxia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alexandria! Do you realize your father is out there? He's trying to set you up with some old count! Oh dear, he's dreadful. Nearly sixty! Where did you go anyway?!"  
  
"I was just with Lucius."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Galaxia looked horrified.  
  
"Oh my God! Did you just snog Lucius Malfoy?!"  
  
Alexia skipped shock and went straight to hostile.  
  
"I did not! Jesus Christ Gala!"  
  
Galaxia looked in her eyes again. She frowned.  
  
"You did something."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
"Gala–"  
  
"Okay, your hair's a mess and your eyes are glazed. You didn't kiss him did you?"  
  
Alexia smiled.  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Bloody hell. Are you crazy?!  
  
Alexia bit her tongue.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I mean, you've done worse."  
  
Galaxia sighed. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Alexia's lipstick off. She put on a fresh coat and straightened up Alexia's hair. Alexia just smiled dreamily.  
  
"He's really amazing. We were talking for a long time and he's so smart. He's perfect."  
  
Galaxia looked at her with pity in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Gala?"  
  
Galaxia looked away.  
  
"He's getting married in a week."  
  
Alexia blinked.  
  
"What?! No he's not..."  
  
Galaxia nodded sadly.  
  
"He is Lex."  
  
"He...he didn't tell me..."  
  
Alexia felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Of course he didn't tell you. He probably wanted to take it as far as you'd let him. He probably just wanted one last fling before walking down the isle."  
  
Alexia took a deep breath.  
  
"But I... I thought...I didn't know..."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just found out. I would have told you, you know that."  
  
Alexia nodded.   
  
"I know."  
  
Galaxia took her arm.  
  
"Now lets go meet your new prince charming."  
  
Alexia forced a smile, stood up straight and let Galaxia lead her to her father. Immediately she was thrown into the arms of a man more than twice her age. He was grotesque and sweaty. She was trying not to fall asleep at his talk. The song seemed to last forever. When it was over she excused herself and faked sick. She was home alone now, sitting on her bed. Her robe on the floor. She pulled her long black hair back and held her pillow close to her face.   
  
'God...I can't believe it...I can't stop thinking about it...'  
  
She wanted to erase the feel of his kiss, his scent and the way his eyes looked into hers. She didn't know him, but she missed him. Alexia closed her eyes and fell asleep not wanting to think anymore about the man who'd stolen her heart.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius took a pain potion and cleaned his open wound. He smiled and put away the first aid kit. He remembered Alexia. He knew he had to have her the second he saw her. It didn't matter that she was six years younger than he was. It didn't matter that they didn't know each other. It didn't matter that his wedding would be in a week. All that mattered was that he had to give into his desires. Narcissa Black was not the woman anyone married because of her looks. She was pureblood. She needed to give him a son. That was all. He didn't want her. He wanted Alexandria she was young, vital and sexy. She was smart and funny. He had never met anyone like her. Her eyes were almost ocean blue, her hair was raven black, her skin was a white flawless porcelain. He wanted to see her again. He had to.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia never wanted to see him again. And she didn't, well for a while. A month passed before she saw him again. He was with his wife at a party in the Grand Park Hotel. Alexia walked past them, her head held high. She felt his gaze on her and shivered. She continued to walk then felt someone take her hand. She turned a saw Lucius. He was pressing a paper to her hand. She frowned and put it in her pocket.   
  
"Read it."  
  
He looked in her eyes. She just looked at him coldly.  
  
"I couldn't tell you."  
  
She began to speak when Narcissa walked up to them and put her hand on Lucius' shoulder.  
  
"Hello...who would you be?"  
  
Alexia faked a smile and looked at Lucius.  
  
"I'm Alexandria Ouvertcoeur. We haven't had the pleasure."  
  
"I'm Lucius' wife. Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa looked her up and down. Alexia fake a wider smile. He didn't marry her for her looks.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Lucius looked at Narcissa with an annoyed look.  
  
"Would you excuse us?"  
  
Narcissa gave a startled look but she walked away with a sour expression. Alexia rolled her eyes and looked at Lucius. He smiled.  
  
"Now we can talk."  
  
"I'm actually just leaving."  
  
She walked away but he took her hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Alexia pulled her hand away and walked out of the hall. He followed.  
  
"I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Right. I'm sure. Just let me be."  
  
She walked away but he still followed. She ducked into the nearest bathroom and closed the door. She heard him curse and walk away. Alexia reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper he had given her. She saw his curvy handwriting and her heart skipped. It read:  
  
Dear Alexia,  
  
Please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron on Saturday of the 24th, 8:00.  
  
Come alone.  
  
Lucius M.  
  
Alexia bit her lip and stared at the paper. Someone entered the bathroom. She hid the paper in her robe pocket and walked out, nodding at the lady who was giving her a look. She was curious, she knew what he wanted, but she was curious.  
  
'Damn him...'  
  
She wanted to stomp her feet but she slipped into the dance hall again. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking into a strange pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Alexia began to say no but her father snuck up behind her and pushed her at the guy. The guy smiled shyly. Her father whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Dance with him."  
  
Alexia let the guy lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm James Potter."  
  
"Alexandria Ouvertcoeur."  
  
Dancing with James wasn't all that terrible. But they were both distracted. Alexia because she felt Lucius' eyes on her and James...well she wasn't sure.  
  
"I hope you don't mind dancing with me. My wife isn't here."  
  
Alexia smiled gratefully. Now she knew why he was distracted.  
  
"Not at all. I'm happy you're married though. Or my dad would have started negotiating a dowry."  
  
James laughed good-naturedly. After the dance they said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. Alexia sighed and found a safe dark corner to hide from her father. The second he found out James was already married, Alexia would be off in some other possible fiance's arms. It was in that dark corner that Lucius found her.   
  
"Why are you running from me?"  
  
"Better question. Why are you chasing me?"  
  
Lucius moved up to her and hid himself in shadow as well.  
  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you."  
  
She began to move away but he blocked her with his arm.  
  
"I'm serious Alexandria."  
  
"And so am I. Look you messed up, not me."  
  
"I know I did. But I don't care. I just want you. And there's nothing I can do to change that."  
  
Alexia brushed his hand away when he tried to touch her face. His eyes turned dark.  
  
"Don't make me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She stood up her full height. Lucius shook his head.  
  
"Nothing....just...meet me where I told you."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Lucius took her by the waist.  
  
"Because..."  
  
He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're dying to know...you want what I want...we both want it. So just...."  
  
He sighed into her hair.  
  
"Just let it be you and me, Lexy. Can't it be you and me?"  
  
Alexia felt her knees give in and he let her go. He looked in her eyes and she couldn't move or speak or think about doing any of the two.   
  
"Think about it."  
  
He walked out and she felt her face heat up. It wasn't easy to say 'no' to a man like Lucius Malfoy.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius knew she wouldn't show up. He wasn't angry at being stood up, but he did send her a letter. In it he explained everything he would do to her if she showed up the next night. She didn't write much back but he knew he had shaken her up by her handwriting. He sought her out at her house but she always managed to evade him. Narcissa didn't care. She was a cold woman. Cold to touch. They were mechanical together at times. He never really enjoyed being with her. Alexia avoided him for yet another month. Lucius sat at the head of the table. Narcissa at his left hand. He noticed she was paler than ususal. Lucius looked at her and took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Are you expecting yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Narcissa took a nervous drink.  
  
"We're been trying almost everyday for three months now."  
  
Lucius hated being with her. She was unbelievably thin and it disgusted him to touch her. Narcissa sighed.  
  
"I might as well tell you..."  
  
Lucius had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew what was coming.   
  
"I'm....I can't..."  
  
"You're useless?"  
  
Narcissa snapped her head up. Her eyes flashed. Lucius met her eyes and gave her a challenging look. Narcissa got the idea. She lowered her head.  
  
"If you want to put it like that."  
  
Lucius slammed his fork.  
  
"Perfect! Just grand!"  
  
He stood up knocking his chair back.  
  
"Forget it. I'll find someone else to give me a son. That's the only thing I wanted from you in the first place. Oh and you're not getting a divorce you know. I still need you around, as a nanny maybe."  
  
He began to walk away but then stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Perhaps if you hadn't slept with Vince Goyle in 2nd year you might have had children."  
  
Narcissa threw something at him but it missed. As Lucius walked away he saw a knife stabbed deep into the carpet. He smirked and continued to his room. 


	3. Menage a trois

Chapter 3- Menage a trois  
  
Alexia fell back on her bed and bit her lip. The ball was over and she had seen Lucius there. He smiled at her and her heart melted. He'd pulled her aside and kissed her softly, but he had to leave a few minutes after. Suddenly her door was thrown open. She sat up and stared at her father in shock. His face was red as she had ever seen it.  
  
"What's your business with Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
His voice sounded apprehensive. Alexia shook her head but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"I'm not asking you again! Now what is your business with Malfoy?!"  
  
Alexia clawed his hand from her arm and shrunk back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about–"  
  
"Don't lie to me girl!!"  
  
Alexia gulped and looked at her feet.  
  
"Nothing daddy...we're friends–"  
  
"Alexandria!"  
  
After a full ten minutes she cracked.  
  
"He's trying to talk to me, that's all."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? Nothing daddy..."  
  
"What have you done with him?"  
  
"I–"  
  
"If you had planned on being a mistress then you might as well tell me."  
  
Alexia stared at her father in shock.  
  
"I..."  
  
"He'll take you to his home of course. I'd rather my daughter not having her meetings in a pub like a common prostitute."  
  
Alexia felt her heart break. Her father wanted her to be a mistress? He seemed happy about it. He was speaking of her moving in with Lucius. She just wanted him to stop.  
  
"I'll speak to him father."  
  
He grinned and rubbed her head. She was the last of his daughters and he wanted her out of the house before he died. Which would be soon as he always reminded her.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Her father left the room and Alexia grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. She began to cry into it but soon enough threw it across the room. She walked to her balcony and stood outside. She wondered why it couldn't rain. She needed a good rainfall right then.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius was surprised to receive her letter the next day. In it she told him what her father had said.  
  
'I never thought of that....it's a good idea. She'd be here anytime I needed her...and if she has a child, it could pass for Narcissa's. Its perfect...why didn't I think of it?'  
  
That afternoon Lucius showed up at her house. Her father came in to the room, Alexia at his heels, her eyes on the floor. She was dressed in a tight forest green dress just above her knees. It surprised him to see her in such an extravagant apparel. Her father ordered her to sit and shook Lucius' hand.  
  
"I understand you have some kind of interest in my daughter."  
  
"I do, sir."  
  
"Stand up Alexandria."  
  
Alexia turned beet red and did so.  
  
"Does her figure appeal to you?"  
  
Alexia looked at Lucius and blushed. Lucius smiled.  
  
"It does sir."  
  
Her father clapped his hands together.  
  
"All right. She comes from the purest blood you will find in France, parallel to the Malfoy line of course. She is rather intelligent....for a woman...and strong enough to start bearing children at once. She's hardly obedient though. And may not be that experienced."  
  
"That's all right. That can be fixed."  
  
Lucius smiled at Alexia but she gave him a murderous look. He rose an eyebrow.  
  
"How much would I have to give you?"  
  
The men discussed a price until Alexia ran out of the room. Lucius looked towards the stair case.  
  
"May I speak to her?"  
  
"You want a trial?"  
  
Lucius nodded not really having heard. Alexia's father led him to her room. Once inside he saw the room was empty. Alexia came out of a door and froze when she saw him.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What–"  
  
"Get out of my room."  
  
"Alexia."  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
She pointed out the room. Her eyes burned with hatred.  
  
"C'mon...I wasn't serious about all that stuff."  
  
"Really? Because to me it looked like you two had a deal set and everything."  
  
She glared at him silently.   
  
"Would you come live with me?"  
  
"You just said that you were just kidding and now you're asking me to go with you?"  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look. Lucius ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I want you with me."  
  
Lucius wanted to have her with him at all costs. It wasn't a matter of sex but a matter of possession and pride. She could only belong to him and to him alone. She would never be touched by any other man. He was the first man she kissed and he would be the last. He wanted her all to himself and he was going to get his way.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia could hardly believe this was the same person she'd fallen in love with.  
  
'Almost! Almost fell in love with!'  
  
She quickly reminded herself. Her anger was rising.  
  
"As your concubine? Mistress? Paramour? I'm I don't think so. When you get sick of me you'll just jilt the whole deal and I'm out on the street."  
  
"Its not going to be like that."  
  
"How can you say that to my face?"  
  
She looked at him calmly. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Now tell me the truth for once Lucius. What is it you want?"  
  
"Ménage à trois."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"You want to have 2 women in the same house?"  
  
"Technically. Look, Narcissa won't be a problem. She'll still be around but that's only because I need to keep up appearances. It wouldn't look good to break up the marriage just yet."  
  
Lucius walked to her and took her hand.  
  
"And when that's done...I want to ask for your hand in marriage...officially."  
  
Alexia cried. She couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. She began to relax then she pushed him away and shook her head.  
  
"You cheated on your wife. What makes me so sure you won't do the same to me?"  
  
Lucius wrapped one arm around her waist and touched her face with his other hand.   
  
"Because I never loved her...as I love you."  
  
He leaned down and smiled. Alexia melted completely and sighed when he kissed her. She knew he wanted to take it further when his hand moved lower down her waist. She pulled away and smiled.  
  
"But you have to promise me one thing."  
  
Lucius gave her a curious look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll always feel the same way about me."  
  
Lucius smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
It wasn't a problem at all. He didn't really love her, but he was a determined man. He never took 'no' for an answer. He said what she wanted to hear and she melted in his arms. Lucius smiled.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Alexia's eyes lost their brilliance for an instant.  
  
"I don't know...what would Narcissa think?"  
  
"Its my house and if I want you there...she has no say in the matter."  
  
Alexia bit her lip.  
  
"I feel weird about it."  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"Don't."  
  
He kissed her softly at first but then led her back to the bed and lay her down on it. He looked down at her as he kissed her. Her eyes were closed and she shook beneath him. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes too. He kissed her thoroughly and let his hands travel down to her smooth legs then up the hem of her dress. She stopped him and he pulled away to look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think we should..."  
  
She gently pushed him off her and sat up. Lucius kissed her shoulders.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He heard her sigh but then she stood up and left him on the bed. She turned to him.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready yet. I have to think about this."  
  
Lucius didn't want to show his frustration. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"All right then. I'll talk to your father."  
  
Alexia nodded and Lucius left her with one last kiss.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia pulled out her wand and went to her mirror. She pointed the wand at it.  
  
"Speak to me!"  
  
The mirror glowed a faint yellowish light.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Her reflection took on a life of its own and smiled.  
  
"Go with him."  
  
"It's a little strange though."  
  
"Strange? What's strange is that you're still here! This gorgeous man wants you and you're hesitating. You snooze you lose sweetheart! I saw you two over there. You know what's gonna happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon. Everything is set. You'll go with him. Enjoy it."  
  
"And what if I'm no good? What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"He looks like he's got plenty of experience so don't sweat it."  
  
"Not very reassuring."  
  
"Well I'm not supposed to be reassuring. And I'm telling you this...its as good as its gonna get. That man is gorgeous!"  
  
Alexia sank into a chair.  
  
"Its not his looks I'm interested in."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"He's funny...sometimes. And he's smart and interesting. And his eyes...God..."  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured him looking at her. His eyes were so intense and of the strangest color. They seemed to change colors with his moods. When he was angry they seemed to flicker a deep dark gray. When he laughed, they turned a shade of light blue. When he was serious a steely ice cold gray. When he kissed her his eyes reflected a mix of clear sky and clouds. She saw the blue and grey rays in his eyes and melted from the inside. Alexia opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. Her reflection smiled smugly back at her.  
  
"Go for it. If you don't someone else will."   
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius pulled off her cloak and hung it up. He watched her eyes as they traveled over the house. She turned to him and smiled shakily.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Its gorgeous. Its...a dream."  
  
Lucius smiled and held out his arm. She took it and he led her into the dinning room. She looked elegant in a muggle styled dress. He didn't normally approve of them but she looked amazing in them. He motioned to his right.  
  
"That is your place."  
  
She lowered her eyes and he saw a small blush creep up her cheeks. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Lucius felt his heart jump.  
  
'What was that? What's happening?'  
  
He couldn't look away and she smiled, blushing even more as she lowered her eyes again. Lucius felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat.  
  
"You'll want to freshen up. Dinner is in half an hour."  
  
He summoned a house elf. The house elf bowed at her.  
  
"Dobby the house elf. At your service."  
  
Lucius looked down at it.  
  
"Give her the west room."  
  
The elf nodded and led her away. She turned back and smiled before leaving. Lucius poured himself a glass of vodka. Why did she fluster him so much? His blood was racing in anticipation.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia looked around the room in awe. The house elf set down her things.  
  
"Um...is the Lady Malfoy here?"  
  
Dobby grinned.  
  
"Lady Malfoy is no Lady."  
  
Dobby gasped and punched himself in the face.  
  
"Dobby is sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
Alexia leaned down and touched its bald head softly.  
  
"Its all right. Is she here though?"  
  
Dobby nodded and Alexia felt her stomach drop.  
  
"Could you tell the Master...that I'll take dinner in my room?"  
  
Dobby nodded. Alexia looked around the room and smiled. It was her room now.  
  
'And its my house too.'  
  
Alexia fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling until Dobby came back with her dinner.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"She's here then."  
  
Lucius nodded and finished his dinner. Narcissa looked furious with him.  
  
"And you gave her the west room?"  
  
"Is something wrong with that room?"  
  
Narcissa scoffed.  
  
"It's the best room in the house."  
  
"I know. Its hers now."  
  
Narcissa threw down her napkin and left the table. Lucius smirked. He loved how much it bothered her. Narcissa was too full of pride and it was time he took her down a notch. He sat in his study after dinner drinking Japanese Sake. He thought of her. She would be getting ready for bed right about then. Lucius took another drink and swirled his glass around. He finished off the bottle and left the studio still holding one last glass of Sake in his hand. He changed into is black silk pajama pants then finished the last glass and made his way to the west room. The lights were off. Lucius opened the door, she hadn't locked it. She sat up on the bed, alert and didn't seem to relax when she recognized him. Lucius walked barefoot across the cream carpet and let his robe slide off his shoulders. Alexia watched him, he felt her tense when he sat on the bed across from her. His heart was beating rapidly. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The second he did he felt his blood pounding in his ears. He pulled away and took a breath.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time for this." 


	4. The Lady Of the House

Chapter 4- The real lady of the house  
  
Alexia swallowed and let him kiss her again. It was amazing how he made her heart speed up. He kissed expertly, waiting for her to return it. When she did he smiled and lay her back against the bed and his chest. He pulled away and looked down at her. His lips tasted of a bitter rum but his eyes showed he wasn't drunk. He pulled her nightshirt over her head and removed the rest of her garments. He ran a hand down her neck to her breasts and her stomach. She shivered and looked in his eyes. They were dark with desire and she knew he was trying to restrain himself.  
  
"This is going to be..."  
  
But she never found out what it was going to be. His kiss was meltingly sweet, she was lost to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Her hands explored his bare back as he kissed her neck. His weight was comforting against her. She felt right with him. His kisses grew more passionate and intoxicating. Her mind was lost to anything but the feel of his skin against hers. Lucius was gentle...sweet...he took her slowly to that place between earth and heaven and then together they crashed down to the burning hot center of the earth. It was a heavenly kind of sin. She held onto the bed sheets when he started up again. He whispered into her ear things that eased her into an almost trance-like state.   
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius was lost, he gasped and moaned repeatedly. He shook the hair out of his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He listened to her breathing, felt her chest rise with his and knew she was feeling what he felt. He sighed and kissed her as he moved in deeper. Her nails dug into his back as she arched her back to meet his thrusting. He moved slowly at first then faster and sharper. They were sweating with all the heat being generated between them. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and she began to move with him. He threw his head back and called out when he reached his peak. A few seconds later she reached hers and her walls clamped around his member, he felt a relapse, more powerful than the last. He breathed heavily and laughed as he collapsed onto her. He shook the hair out of his eyes again.  
  
"That was..."  
  
He caught his breath.  
  
"...amazing..."  
  
He rolled off her and ran a hand through his hair. His head was lost somewhere among the clouds. He felt the cool night breeze come in through the window. Although what they did was wrong on so many levels. It felt good. It felt natural and pure. Lucius found himself looking into her eyes. She looked back into his and he knew she was shaken up, and so was he. He was pleased with himself and with her. She was a virgin but her instincts were strong. She was willing to learn all he could teach her. Lucius brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek softly. He brushed her lips and smiled.  
  
"You know Alexandria Lynne....I think I could fall for you."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius smiled nonchalantly all next day. Narcissa watched him through narrowed eyes. He merely smiled at her when she asked what his good mood was all about. Alexia finally left her room and he found her in the library. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She smiled and looked back at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
He turned her towards him and pulled her at arms length. She smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lucius softened his gaze.  
  
"Nothing...its just...you're beautiful."  
  
Alexia blushed and that only made him want her more. She went into his arms and embraced him. He was startled for an instant but he held her back and was overwhelmed with warmth. She pulled away smiling and left the room. He found it hard to concentrate on his paper work and when his arm burned he wanted nothing more than to turn the other way. He knew he had to go. He took a second to clear his mind but all he could think of was having Alexia in his arms. He felt the first warning hit him and he quickly disapparated.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Narcissa fumed. She was not at ease with having another woman in her home. She knew that the Ouvertcoeur girl was Lucius' new mistress. She didn't care, she had her own lovers. What worried her was that Lucius seemed to be losing his head over her. He was flaunting her as if she were his wife and that struck Narcissa's pride. The girl had been with them for nearly a month and she still took dinner in her room. It pleased Narcissa. She didn't consider her a guest, just a servant. A whore who took care of her husband's needs. She often heard them in the night and it disgusted her. Narcissa was not allowed to bring men into the house.  
  
'At least she knows her place.'  
  
Narcissa stepped into the dinning room and her mouth dropped open to see the girl sitting on Lucius' right hand. Lucius looked up to see her and smirked. Narcissa composed herself and took her seat at his left.  
  
"Good evening Lucius."  
  
She flicked her napkin open and lay it across her legs. She felt Lucius cold stare on her. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Have you forgotten your manners?"  
  
Narcissa looked at the girl indifferently. She rose her eyes to Narcissa but lowered them just a quickly. Narcissa smirked.  
  
"Good evening Alicia."  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa wanted to laugh, it was perfect. But Lucius cleared his throat.  
  
"Her name, is Alexandria."  
  
Lucius reached out for the girl's hand. He took it and kissed it.  
  
"Lexy...you may call her Ms. Black. Or Narcissa."  
  
The girl rose her eyes to Lucius' and blushed, she then turned to Narcissa.  
  
"If its alright with you madam."  
  
Narcissa nodded indifferently. Their dinner arrived and Narcissa ate silently. She didn't miss the secret smiles they cast each other.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius loved to play with her hair. They lay on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Her head was on his lap and she was humming some song. He looked down at her and she smiled. He found her adorably innocent. Alexia reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He closed her eyes and when he opened them again, her face was close to his. Her eyes boring into his own.  
  
"Narcissa doesn't like me much huh?"  
  
Lucius traced her chin with his fingers.  
  
"No...but that doesn't matter."  
  
"I know that she hates me for just being here. And for taking you away and for....breathing."  
  
Lucius chuckled.  
  
"Love..."  
  
He pulled her up and sat her down on his lap.  
  
"This is my house. And I want to share it with you. Not her. She never had me to begin with. So you didn't take me away from her. And as for breathing..."  
  
Lucius kissed her and felt her stop her breath. She pulled away to breathe and he smiled. She grinned and threw her arms around him.  
  
"God, I love you."  
  
Lucius froze. He wanted to hold her back but he couldn't move. He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until he let out a long sigh. She heard it and pulled away. She looked into his eyes with the cutest frown he had ever seen on her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Lucius stared at her. He sighed.  
  
"Lets not talk about love."  
  
Instantly the light of her eyes died.  
  
"You...it...I was just..."  
  
Alexia bit her lip and got off him. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked away. Lucius took her arm. He met her eyes desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just that...hearing you say it back. It..."  
  
"Scared you?"  
  
Lucius was surprised to find himself nodding.  
  
"So you never loved me?"  
  
"I did. I do. I still...I need time. I've never felt like this, so strongly, about anyone before."  
  
Alexia smiled softly.  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
Lucius held her. She held onto him and he took in the scent of her hair. It always seemed to smell of honeysuckle. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and led him to the sofa. He sat down and she lay her head on his lap again. He looked down at her.  
  
"I want to know everything about you."  
  
She snuggled in close and he smiled.  
  
"About me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know much about you. But I'd like to."  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"All right. Where do I start?"  
  
She smiled wider.  
  
"As far back as you can remember. First tell me who you are."  
  
Lucius rose and eyebrow.  
  
"All right."  
  
He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"My name is Lucius and I'm 26 years old."  
  
"Yaowza."  
  
She grinned and he pushed her playfully.  
  
"I'm not old. What about you?"  
  
"I'm 20."  
  
"Yaowzaaa."  
  
"Heeeeyyy..."  
  
She laughed. Lucius kissed her hand.  
  
"So where was I?"  
  
"You were saying you're really really old."  
  
Lucius gave her a playful scowl.   
  
"I was saying....um...my father died about 6 years ago. My mom died when I was born. I grew up here. With my governess. I saw my father very few times but...he left an impression."  
  
Alexia slid her hands into his unbuttoned shirt and touched an old scar under his right rib. He nodded and looked in her eyes. She mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Lucius kissed her softly on the lips. He continued to speak and watched her close her eyes. Soon her breathing eased and he knew she was sleeping. Lucius took her in his arms and carried her to the west bedroom. He set her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He watched her sleeping and wished he could wake her, but he knew he shouldn't. He wanted to hold her and be with her. Somehow, being with her made him feel so much more alive. And he knew she felt what he felt when they were together. When he wasn't with her he felt empty and incomplete. He wanted more than her body, he wanted her company and he was grateful to have her love.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia was falling, no, crashing into love. Lucius was the most amazing man she had ever met. He was passionate and he seemed to want, even need, her company. Alexia sat up in bed and stretched with a soft groan, she sighed and looked around. Lucius wasn't there. She found him eating breakfast on his own. Alexia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Lucius turned his face towards hers and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Morning."  
  
She grinned and took her place beside him.  
  
"Isn't it kinda early?"  
  
He nodded and took a sip of his juice. He met her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave you here for a while."  
  
Alexia dropped her fork.   
  
"What? Me here? Alone?"  
  
"Narcissa will–"  
  
"Tear me apart! She'll kill me!"  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't touch you."  
  
"Lucius..."  
  
"Listen to me. You are my woman."  
  
Alexia smiled and blushed. He smiled too.  
  
"She can't hurt you. Even if she tried. Don't worry, its not like you're unprotected."  
  
They finished breakfast and she followed him out to the foyer. She held his chest protectively like a child. He pulled her away gently.  
  
"This is your house. You are the Lady of the house. You are Lady Malfoy."  
  
He pulled her in with one arm for a last kiss. In the end she had to hold onto to him for support. She didn't want him to go. She pulled him back and kissed him. He dropped his bag and wrapped both arms around her. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. She traced his strong jaw line.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
Lucius kissed her again then let her go and picked up his things.   
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He kissed her quickly and looked at the staircase. He looked back to Alexia and smiled.  
  
"Remember what I told you."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Narcissa watched the whole nauseating display with an upturned nose. As soon as Lucius left Narcissa swooped down the stairs. Alexia looked at her and shifted her eyes.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
Alexia walked past her and up the stairs. Narcissa took her by the arm brashly.  
  
"You have no right to be here!"  
  
Alexia pulled her arm back and met Narcissa's eyes.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you."  
  
"This is my domain. I won't have some whore–"  
  
"I won't have you insulting me. I am here because Lucius wants me here. This is his house."  
  
"I am Lady Malfoy–"  
  
"You are not Lady Malfoy. You aren't even a Lady."  
  
Narcissa was stunned. Alexia walked past her and made her way to the east room. Narcissa recovered and followed her.  
  
"How dare you?! How dare you say that–"  
  
"Ms. Black, I'll stay out of your way and then you won't have any problems. All I ask is your abstention of my quarters."  
  
Narcissa was even more shocked when Alexia slammed the door in her face. 


	5. Lies Uncovered

Chapter 5- A lie uncovered  
  
Alexia devoted her time to exploring the house until she got an owl from Galaxia. She gratefully met her at Diagon Alley. Galaxia held her friend and pulled back to inspect her.  
  
"My look at you! You look terrible!"  
  
Alexia bit her lip. She had been crying on the way over.  
  
"I don't know where he is. I'm so scared for him...I haven't see him in over a month."  
  
Galaxia held her sympathetically.   
  
"Vince has been gone too."  
  
Alexia knew that Galaxia didn't really love her husband, but she cared enough about him.  
  
"Lexy..."  
  
Alexia looked at her best friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Alexia grinned and held her friend close. They cried together.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Even Narcissa noticed that Lucius hadn't tried to contact Alexia. Not that it affected her in any way. The girl didn't even bother her anymore. They'd made a few attempts at casual conversation and once Alexia tried to tell a joke. Narcissa didn't react but smiled once the she had left. They had dinner together for the first time. Narcissa saw what a toll Lucius' absence was taking on her.  
  
"You should eat."  
  
Alexia shook her head. Narcissa thought that she reminder her of her cousin Bellatrix, of course, Bella was a completely different person now.   
  
"I don't think Lucius would want you to starve yourself over him."  
  
After a while Alexia began to eat. Narcissa finished her meal and looked at her. She knew what she was thinking.  
  
"He didn't leave you for good. He'll be back."  
  
Alexia took a sip of her water. She looked up at Narcissa. Narcissa noticed the eyes, much like her own, only different. They were sad, wistful eyes.  
  
"I wish he were here already. I don't even know why he left. I know the auror's have a lot of work to do. I understand that, but I can't help it."  
  
Narcissa wanted to laugh but she merely looked at the girl.  
  
'She thinks he's an auror? Poor naive child...'  
  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Alexia nodded and took in a breath.  
  
"More than anything."  
  
'That's why she can't see through him.'  
  
It was strange. Narcissa felt sorry for her.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
In the next two weeks Narcissa and Alexia became friends, not very close, but at least Narcissa tolerated her. Then one day...he returned. She felt like everything was right with world. He held her wordlessly and whispered that he'd missed her. She whispered back the same and smiled. She saw Narcissa standing nearby and smiled at her, she saw her shaking her head, not with scorn, but pity. Alexia didn't have time to think of it. Lucius kissed her lips hungrily. She pulled him away and searched his eyes for answers. He looked more serious. His hair had grown down to his chin and he had a bruise on his right cheek.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"That's not important right now."  
  
She smiled, ecstatic at having him back.  
  
"You're right. God...I've missed you so much."  
  
"Lets go upstairs. To your room."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
The next day Narcissa sought out Lucius. He was in his study looking over his back-mail. She cleared her throat and he looked up.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Its about Alexandria."  
  
Lucius looked up at her and examined her then nodded. Narcissa sat down on a chair across from him.   
  
"I don't think its fair that you don't tell her the truth."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About where you've really been this past month."  
  
"And where do you think I was?"  
  
"If I'm not wrong, which I'm not, with them in Salem."  
  
Lucius glared at her.  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
She scoffed.  
  
"You can't hide that from me. I've seen my father and my brothers doing the same things."  
  
Lucius swept towards her. His hands closed her throat.  
  
"Say anything and..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She managed to gasp out. She glared at him when he let go.  
  
"That girl loves you Malfoy. How do you think she would feel? She was so proud of you, out there, fighting the Death Eaters. Imagine how she'd feel finding out you are one. She has to know. You have to tell her. Or sooner or later she'll figure it out and then she'll hate you."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius knew she was right. Alexia had to know sooner or later. He'd just rather deal with it later. In the mean while she took care of his wounds and accepted them as a part of his job. An Auror. Lucius smiled. She saw him as a good man. Sometimes she seemed to stare at him in admiration and he was in awe at how gullible she was. He might have told her Voldemort wears pink pajamas and she would have believed him. It sometimes bothered him. She was in love with him, and he loved her. Things would have to change.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia wasn't stupid. She noticed Lucius had changed. He seemed to drift off sometimes. And Narcissa was keeping her company. They talked as if they were friends. But sometimes Narcissa acted strange too. She told Alexia to try and keep her feelings light for Lucius. Every other day Lucius would return wounded and Alexia would heal him.   
  
"Lucius I don't want you to get me wrong...but I don't think I can take this."  
  
She dipped the cloth into the warm water and wiped the scrape on his shoulder. He took her wrist and met her eyes.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I just...I think I should go home, to my home. At least for a while."  
  
He tightened his hold.  
  
"No. You can't leave this house. You're safe here."  
  
"I'm safe at home too. I want to see my father and my sisters."  
  
"No. I need you here. I have to have you here with me."  
  
"It wouldn't be for long."  
  
She pleaded until he gave in, but she knew he resented it. The next day he didn't show up to see her go. She felt a sense of relief as she pulled up into her older sister's house. Marianne received her with open arms. She had been staying there for a month when the storm hit. She walked downstairs and grabbed a cold glass of milk and began to head upstairs when she heard a knock on the door. She froze and wondered who would visit at 2 am in the morning. She closed her robe and walked over to the door, setting the glass down on a table nearby. She opened the door and a man fell onto her. She screamed and kicked away from him. His body lay still on the floor, he was dressed in a black robe and moaning in pain. On all four's she crawled over to him and pulled off the hood. She put her hands to her mouth.   
  
"Lucius!"  
  
He looked up at her. His eyes were nearly swollen shut. His face had a deep scar across the cheek. He turned onto his back and she saw a deep gash across this chest. The blood was seeping through his robes. Alexia pulled him up and touched his face softly.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
  
He coughed and she pulled him close.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
  
She took his wand from his pocket and levitated him back to her room. A house elf followed her and brought the medicine kit. Alexia healed all his wounds then washed him. He slept and she sat on the floor watching him. She was crying until her eyes seemed to dry up.  
  
'He's blaming me...I know he is.'  
  
The sun began to rise when she finally allowed herself to sleep.   
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius awoke. He looked to his side expecting to see Alexia there. He didn't find her and sat up on the bed. He saw her on the floor. He stared down at her and picked her up. He lay her down on the bed but she woke up and held onto him.  
  
"Don't go again..."  
  
Lucius pulled her hands from his neck and took them in his. He kissed them then disapparated.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Alexia wasn't fully awake when he left but she knew where he would be. She packed up her things and returned to the Malfoy Manor. She put her things in her room and went to his study. Sure enough he was there, he rose to his feet and greeted her with a long kiss. Shaking she pulled back and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
She held him.  
  
"And I'm glad you're safe."  
  
She knew she had to tell him.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Lucius knew it was time he told her. He didn't know what she would say or do but he had to take the chance. If she truly loved him, she would stick by him no matter what.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
The words were coming out of her mouth. He frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Okay...um...I'm...we're...having a baby."  
  
He frowned even deeper.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alexia lowered her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that this is sudden and...unwanted, apparently, but I-I know that this wasn't supposed to happen and believe me I never thought it would and I'll...I wish I knew what to do."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Um...a month."  
  
Lucius sighed.  
  
"And how long have you been...?"  
  
"Seven weeks."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
She was terrified. He was looking at her with a frown of confusion.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty positive"  
  
He took her arm and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? You need to be completely sure. Can you assure to me you're pregnant?"  
  
"Lucius I'm sorry..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am. I mean, I have all the symptoms. All the signs–"  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"Lucius you're scaring me."  
  
He looked at her wildly then picked her up and spun her around happily. She smiled and found herself looking down at him as he held her above his head then slowly lowered her down close to himself. She had never felt so light, or deliriously happy. He smiled and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you. You have made my dreams come true...and you're giving me a son."  
  
Alexia only looked into his hypnotic gray eyes and buried her face on his shoulder.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
He felt her heart beating against his and closed his eyes. He was as happy as he had ever been in his life. The woman he loved was giving him a son! Nothing else mattered. He wanted to hold her until they both wasted away, his heart felt like it would burst. She seemed content to just hold him back. Lucius looked up and outside the door stood Narcissa, her eyes fixed on his then she looked at Alexia with a softer look. Lucius frowned and Narcissa walked away. Lucius pulled Alexia back. He still had to get it off his chest. He couldn't–shouldn't lie to her anymore.  
  
"I want to tell you something...and you'll probably hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
The way she looked in his eyes made him turn away.  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
He trailed off and looked back at her.  
  
"I'm not an auror."  
  
Alexia frowned a little.  
  
"Okay...um...you...but...you lied?"  
  
Lucius let her go. She stepped back.  
  
"Why would you lie about that? You know that kind of this isn't important to me."  
  
She stared at him for a minute.  
  
"So how is it you get hurt?"  
  
"Aurors."  
  
"Aurors?"  
  
He nodded. He hoped he wouldn't have to say it, that she would figure it out.  
  
"Why would Auror's hurt you?"  
  
Alexia looked at him for a second then closed her eyes. She sighed.  
  
"A Death Eater..."  
  
She opened her eyes again and looked at him.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
She felt dirty inside. He'd lied to her. It was ironic too, she thought he was the best thing to ever graze the planet. And now...she saw him as a murderer.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
She turned and sat down with her head in her hands.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Lexy..."  
  
He kneeled before her and took her hands, she pulled them back. He looked hurt.  
  
"I can't believe you would..."  
  
"Lexy..."  
  
"Lucius. Don't even try."  
  
She stood up and walked out of the room. He followed her.  
  
"Lex, look at me."  
  
She did, she looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Its an opportunity beyond anything I could have ever thought of. If I work with Lord Voldemort–"   
  
"You'll kill men and women and destroy families."  
  
"Lexy, its still me. I'm still the same person."  
  
She closed her eyes and then looked at the floor.  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
She looked in his eyes and her own watered.  
  
"How long until you lose every bit of your humanity?"  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
He held her.  
  
"I have you...and our baby too. That won't ever happen." 


	6. Making Up

Chapter 6- Making up  
  
Narcissa felt the tension at dinner. When Lucius reached out to touch Alexia's hand, she pulled it away and sighed.   
  
'He told her.'  
  
Narcissa was confused about the whole 'love thing' between them. She knew that things wouldn't be the same, and she found herself wishing she didn't care. Over the next 2 weeks, she knew, Alexia didn't speak to Lucius. She didn't let him touch her or kiss her. Narcissa noticed Lucius' mood was changing again. He was becoming darker, his eyes lustful and his voice deeper. He didn't speak and he spent less time around the house. Anytime he left, she heard Alexia crying in her room. One day it was all too much for the poor girl, she ran out of the house, out into the waiting storm.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Narcissa didn't turn around. She had been staring out the window for the past 2 hours, the rain hadn't quit, and Alexia hadn't returned.  
  
"She's in the rain. Washing you away."  
  
She felt his breath on her neck and tensed, then he turned and walked out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dark clouds were rolling in. Alexia waited in anticipation for the rain to fall. It was the only thing that could make her feel alive. Thunder rolled and she didn't move an inch. She waited for the first raindrop. The rain came down all at once. Cool, calming, rain. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the drops beat against her sore eyes. Her heart felt light, she smiled and tasted the sweet water seeping in through her lips. There was nothing else now. She took off her shoes and then she danced. She danced in her flowing navy blue dress under the rain and clouds. She spun and kicked and flipped, her hair whipped around her face and she laughed. Then she fell onto the ground and laughed again. It didn't make sense, nothing did, but she was happy.  
  
'God's gift....the rain...'  
  
She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt warm. The rain covered her and washed everything away. She felt safe again.  
  
'And you're the greatest gift of all...'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius watched her from behind a tree. He wanted to go over to her, to kiss her, hold her and beg her to forgive him. For what? He didn't know. He just hoped to make things good for them again. He was hidden in shadows and covered against the rain by his Death Eater cloak. He saw her smile and he smiled himself. He hadn't see her smile for two weeks. Alexia took off her shoes and began to move. Her hands first, then her feet and then all together into a senseless, but strangely graceful, dance. Then she seemed to transform before him, into a child. She kicked and spun around. She flipped and then she fell. He heard her laugher rise above the storm as she lay on the wet grass. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach and she lay on the ground still. He moved out of the shadows and walked towards her. He looked down at her, she sensed him and opened her eyes, but she had already known it was him. He leaned down and kneeled before her. She pulled herself up on her elbows and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
He pulled his hood back and leaned closer to her. Her cheeks were flushed, he touched her face and she didn't pull back.  
  
"About what? I don't need to know anything else about you do I?"  
  
She rose an eyebrow sarcastically at him. He loved that look on her and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Lucius bit his lip and shook his head wryly.  
  
"You're not mad at me....you may have been...but you're not anymore."  
  
Alexia looked up at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"This."  
  
He stole a kiss and pulled back. She opened her eyes after the kiss and blinked. The sweet rain drops were on her lips. He leaned down again. She kissed him back this time and ran a hand through his wet hair. He pulled back and lay down next to her on the grass. She turned to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know...its not...its not about killing...as much as it is about purifying our world."  
  
"Its their world too. And what about muggle-born wizards? They're still like us."  
  
He pulled a strand of hair from her face and put it in his mouth. She smiled and took it back.  
  
"Don't eat my hair."  
  
Lucius smiled back. He stared into her eyes for a moment.  
  
"I never told you how happy I was we're having a baby."  
  
Alexia lowered her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So you'll leave them?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They'll kill me, before they let me go."  
  
Alexia lowered her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Well...that doesn't seem fair."  
  
Lucius sighed.  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
The storm drew closer and the rain poured down harder on them. Alexia looked up at the sky and he looked up with her. Then he looked at her, he caressed her arm until she turned to him with a questioning look.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Just trying to memorize you."  
  
Alexia smiled shyly.  
  
"Well, why would you do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe so that even when I'm not near you...I can think of you."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her softly.   
  
"I love you Lexy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She whispered back to him. He made love to her in the rain. They combined their bodies with nature and their voices echoed the thunder. It was senseless but they felt everything in nature was on their side. The rain didn't stop beating down on them, it hit his back full force as he stared down at her. Her hair was covered in mud, his wand might have rolled away somewhere but everything was perfect and he never wanted it to end.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next day Alexia opened her eyes at the glaring sunlight. She looked beside her and there was Lucius. They were covered by his cloak. She gasped when she realized they were undressed in the grass. It took her a while to remember what had happened. She smiled and bit her lip then snapped out of it. She shook him a little and he awoke.  
  
"Lucius...we're in the backyard...we're wet and dirty...wake up."  
  
Lucius grinned groggily.  
  
"Yeah...and it was awesome..."  
  
Alexia laughed and pushed him playfully. He took her hand in his and kissed it like he had the first time they had met.  
  
"I really think we should go back."  
  
Lucius pulled her back under the coolness of his cloak.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The morning dew seemed to be attaching itself to her hair. He looked down at her and pulled a hand out from under her to caress her face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He kissed her nose down to her lips.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She ran her hands through his hair and, as always, he melted in her hands.  
  
"And it kills me."  
  
Lucius opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just....I wonder when you're gonna come through with that marriage thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'What now? I can't tell her I can't marry her.'  
  
"But if you can't, I understand completely...I mean, you have a very high profile marriage...and I...I'm just I'm your..."  
  
"Best friend. And lover. And the most important person in my life."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'd love to think that."  
  
"Then do."  
  
Lucius sighed.  
  
"Okay...lets get back now."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexia and Narcissa became close enough to talk about Lucius. Narcissa was able to identify with her in her issues about Lucius being a Death Eater.  
  
"I'm sure he's safe."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"So why don't you sit down and we'll talk. You shouldn't stress so much, especially in your condition."  
  
Alexia looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You know?"  
  
Narcissa smiled.  
  
"You think I wouldn't notice?"  
  
Alexia bit her lip. She lowered her eyes.  
  
"I guess I did. I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Alexia sat down across from her.  
  
"That this baby isn't yours and his."  
  
Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"That's something you want to share with someone you love...and I don't love him. You do."  
  
Narcissa sighed.  
  
"So how far along are you?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"Sex dreams?"  
  
Alexia blushed.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um...I'd rather not say."  
  
"Oh don't worry. It happens a lot to women when they're pregnant. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexia smiled when he walked towards her. His eyes burned into hers and she felt it coming. His kiss was slow, deep and powerful. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.   
  
"Say my name..."  
  
He whispered as he lay his bare body over hers.  
  
"James..."  
  
James Potter kissed like the world would end. He kissed with all the passion he held and all the power he possessed and always left her breathless in the end. The only thing she could do was give into his ways. She couldn't kiss him back. She let him kiss her, she let his tongue move in, and she let him play with her hair roughly. She gasped when he bit into her neck and knew he wanted to leave his mark on her. It was male instinct that urged him on. He covered her mouth with his again. Despite herself she returned it and he kissed her back slowly and sensually sending shivers down her spine. He put an arm around her waist and caressed her face softly. Alexia wrapped one arm around his neck while the other ran through his hair. She looked up at him, his hazel eyes raptured her. Then his eyes began to glow a deep blood red and he laughed a cold high laugh. She tried to push him off but he held her tight and she turned her face to the side only to have him swoop down on her neck and bite hard.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
She screamed and jetted up from the bed.  
  
'It was a dream...a nightmare...'  
  
She looked beside her at Lucius who sat up with her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and rested her face in her hands. She was sweating.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...I had a bad dream."  
  
"What did you dream?"  
  
Alexia looked at Lucius then at her hands.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing important."  
  
"Lex, you woke up screaming. What is it?"  
  
"Lucius don't worry...it was a silly dream okay?"  
  
Lucius frowned at her but she lay back down and he joined her. He stared at her for a few seconds before he tried to speak again. She stopped him.  
  
"Just hold me."  
  
He sighed and complied. 


	7. Daddy Death Eater

Chapter 8- Daddy Death Eater  
  
Narcissa sat with Alexia in Draco's nursery. He was 2 months old and slept soundly for the time being. Alexia sighed and looked at Narcissa with a tired look in her eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have called him evil should I? I mean, I know it was a long time ago and everything. But...I can't look at him and not hear the echo in my mind."  
  
Narcissa looked down at her wine colored robes and forced a weak smile.  
  
"Well, he's not evil. Not entirely. You of all people would know."  
  
Alexia shook her head and stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She fit perfectly into her midnight blue robe. She sighed again.  
  
"I know he's not all bad."  
  
Narcissa nodded. There was something else on Alexia's mind.  
  
"He doesn't know how to be a father."  
  
Alexia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well its not like he's trying to be!"  
  
"Look, I think you two need to reconnect."  
  
"What do you mean 'reconnect'?"  
  
Narcissa smiled. Alexia widened her eyes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius was surprised to find her sleeping in the master bedroom with him again. She was already asleep by the time he got home and she was gone before he woke up the next day. It was like that for the first few days. Sometimes he'd awaken in the middle of the night to realize she was sleeping with her head on his stomach. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.  
  
'Okay, so I miss her. There's nothing wrong with that...not that I'll admit it...'  
  
He reached out to touch her face softly. She rolled away from him and sighed as she melted into the bed again. Lucius ran his hands down her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck gently.  
  
"Wake up....c'mon Lexy..."  
  
Alexia turned to him slowly and looked up at him sleepily. Lucius kissed her chin sweetly and bit her lip to capture her mouth completely. They kissed softly until she pulled away and fell back to sleep. Lucius awoke the next day wondering if he'd dreamed it. Alexia was just getting dressed when he sat up. She looked at him for an instant then looked away and walked out of the room to Draco.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexia picked the eight month old, cleaned and fed him. Draco's inquisitive gray eyes stared into hers as if he understood everything clearly. Alexia set him down on his crib and watched him play with the mobile for a while. She only smiled. Lucius must have looked just like Draco once. They seemed to be exact copies. Draco suddenly cooed and Alexia looked over her shoulder at Lucius.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He echoed her as he lifted Draco up into his arms.  
  
"Hey there Draco. How's my little man doing?"  
  
Draco giggled delightedly.   
  
"He's doing great."  
  
Lucius looked meaningfully into her eyes.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
Lucius reached out to touch her face, she didn't move back but tensed at his touch.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
Alexia looked up at him then closed her eyes and opened them to look at cream colored carpet of Draco's nursery.  
  
"Don't you miss me?"  
  
Alexia sighed and looked up at Lucius, then at Draco.  
  
"He does. Its amazing Draco recognized you."  
  
Lucius frowned. He played with Draco's hands.  
  
"I always come in to see him...when you're not around."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
'Well, at least he's trying to be a good dad...'  
  
"Lexy, I know I haven't been around for you much..."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Please, Alexandria, let me try to explain myself."  
  
Alexia waited. Draco was silent as if waiting for his father to speak as well.  
  
"Okay. Look, I know that you don't believe in the Dark Lord's cause."  
  
"Lucius. He's evil. I'm not. How can we agree on anything?"  
  
"You don't have to. This is a part of my life. It's a part of my family tradition. I can't change it, and I won't fight it. There is nothing that repulses me more than a mudblood, other than muggles that is–"  
  
Alexia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! If wizards had never married with muggles there wouldn't be any wizards left! You really think that there is one single perfectly pureblooded family left out there? Even your family–"  
  
"And I intend to amend that mistake!"  
  
"Lucius, marrying for love is not a mistake. But you wouldn't understand that would you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I married you didn't I?"  
  
Alexia felt her mouth drop open. She scoffed.  
  
"You married Narcissa! Or did that just slip your mind?"  
  
Lucius seemed to suddenly realize that. He turned and set Draco down.  
  
"I'd forgotten."  
  
"Well, I haven't. I live with that fact everyday. And with the fact that people will have to think of Narcissa as Draco's mother. Because, technically, I don't exist in your life. And I don't fit into your image."  
  
Lucius looked back at her after stroking Draco's rosy cheek.  
  
"What image?"  
  
"This image. 'Daddy Death Eater.'"  
  
Alexia sighed.  
  
"You know what Lucius, this isn't worth it. Yes I love you, and yes I would love to spend my life with you, but not like this...not hiding from everyone. I don't want to be just someone you sleep with and whom you claim to love."  
  
"Lexy--"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I can't stay here any longer. And...don't come looking for me."  
  
She looked behind Lucius.  
  
"Us."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You can't leave. You remember what happened last time you left?"  
  
Alexia stared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to guilt me into staying?"  
  
"Not guilt you."  
  
"We're going. That's that."  
  
"You cant leave."  
  
He took tentative step towards her.  
  
"You're safe here."  
  
Lucius took her into his arms and for a second she seemed to relax then pushed him away. Lucius knew that if he could just kiss her, she'd stay. He held her waist.  
  
"Lucius please let me go."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her neck. She nearly fell onto him. He began to murmur in her ear and she sighed. She pushed him away brashly.  
  
"No...no...no..."  
  
Lucius watched her leave the room. She didn't speak to him during dinner.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexia went back to Draco's room. He was standing up, holding onto the bars and bitting at the mobile. Alexia sighed and touched his cheek softly.  
  
"I love your daddy. I do. But I miss him too much when he's gone. So its better if he's just never around in the first place, isn't it? What do you think Dray?"  
  
Draco's soft gray eyes met hers and he smiled happily and reached for her.  
  
"Mahww."  
  
"But you need a dad don't you?"  
  
She smiled and picked him up.  
  
"You know what? I'll give your old man another chance...for your sake."  
  
Draco, as a response, pulled on her necklace.  
  
"Yeah...for your sake."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius pulled his wand back into his pocket and sighed. He didn't need to use the Imperious Curse on her. He walked away from the nursery and went to his studio. For a seconds Lucius hesitated to think wether or not he would actually use an Unforgivable curse on her. He sat on his chair and held his head in his hands, he then ran them down his face and let out a slow breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Narcissa. He showed his displeasure by shrugging her off.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded and frowned at her.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Narcissa's cold eyes met his.  
  
"I don't."  
  
She sighed and held out a letter.  
  
"This just came for you."  
  
Lucius took it and waited for her to leave.  
  
"Go on. Open it. I already know what it's about."  
  
"How?"  
  
He challenged her. She gave him a small smirk.  
  
"My cousin Bella let me know. Its your new assignment."  
  
Lucius opened the envelope. A picture was inside with handwriting in the back.   
  
"The Potters?"  
  
Narcissa nodded.  
  
"The Dark Lord heard of the prophesy of his downfall. The Potter's son, Harry, seems to suit that prophesy. He wants the child eliminated at once."  
  
Lucius looked at the picture   
  
"He's Draco's age. He's a baby."  
  
"A few months more or less."  
  
Lucius threw the picture aside.  
  
"What harm could a child do?"  
  
Narcissa frowned.  
  
"What you don't seem to understand is that this child will grow to be a man. A wizard. One so powerful that he could single-handedly defeat one of the greatest wizards of all time."  
  
Lucius sighed.   
  
"When?"  
  
"Before Halloween, no later."  
  
Lucius nodded and picked up the picture again. It was written on the back in blood-red ink.  
  
"The Potters, dead by Oct 31st."  
  
He looked at the child in the picture and sighed. Harry was a great contrast to Draco. Harry had black hair and his eyes shone bright green, he grinned incessantly. Draco was pale but for his rosy cheeks. His eyes were an intriguing gray blue and his hair would turn silvery blonde. Lucius looked up at Narcissa again.  
  
"Done."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alexia lay with her head on his chest. She bit her lip happily. He held her close and smiled.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
Lucius sighed.  
  
"Good...good to hear."  
  
He looked down at her. She pulled herself up to his arm and lay on his strong biceps.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lucius kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Alexia took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, okay...what's bothering you?"  
  
Lucius took her chin in his hands. He smiled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lucius. Tell me."  
  
He remained silent for a while.  
  
"Lexy...we just had an amazing–no...astounding–night together. One that people would die for! Do you really want to kill the mood like that? Um?"  
  
He kissed her deeply. His hands threaded through her hair. She pulled away. He looked in her eyes. She waited. He sighed.  
  
"Just...how close are you to the Potters?"  
  
"Well, I saw them a few days ago. And did I tell you?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Lilly, Jame's wife, had a baby! His name is Harry and he is just the sweetest thing! All he does is smile at me. He's got gorgeous eyes."  
  
His face turned serious.  
  
"I don't think you should see them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sat up on the bed.  
  
"Just stay away from them."  
  
"Why? Just because they're against Death Eaters?"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And we're back to that!"  
  
"No. We never left it."  
  
Lucius stayed laying back on the bed and rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You are not attacking the Potters."  
  
Lucius scoffed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because! They're my friends!"  
  
He sat up with her.  
  
"There's nothing I can do. If I don't do it...someone else will."  
  
"Then stop them!"  
  
"You know I can't." 


	8. Long Live

Chapter 9- Long Live  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! You can't tell me you seriously plan to attack the Potter's son!"  
  
Lucius didn't answer. He kissed her cheek and walked to the door, he was on his way to the Ministry.  
  
"He's like Draco's age! How would you feel if a fully-grown wizards came into our house and tried to hurt our son?!"  
  
Lucius stopped dead on his tracks. He turned to her.  
  
"Draco is safe."  
  
"But Harry's not? He's a baby just like Draco! What harm could he be?"  
  
Lucius straightened his collar.  
  
"Plenty."  
  
He began to walk out.  
  
"If you love me you won't hurt me like this."  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Hurt you? How?"  
  
"If you kill Harry you might as well kill them all. And kill me as well."  
  
"I would never let anything happen to you."  
  
He wrapped both arms around her.  
  
"I swear. But this is something I have to do."  
  
"No you don't. You really don't. We can run away..."  
  
"You know they'd find me."  
  
Alexia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him shakily.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He sighed. He's never loved anyone like he loved her. He wanted to be with her every waking second. He wanted to look in her eyes and whisper in her ear and he desperately longed for her touch.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
It always made his heart soar to hear her say those words.  
  
"Take care."  
  
He nodded and let her go. He disapparated.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Once he was gone, Alexia ran upstairs to Draco. She took him in her arms and kissed his cheeks lovingly. He was only 10 months old.  
  
"I love you baby...I love you. Please be a good man. Be a great man. Don't make the same mistakes your daddy did. Make better friends. Smile. Please smile for me..."  
  
Alexia looked down at Draco. He stared up at her quizzically. Alexia blinked back the tears.   
  
"Oh God...please help me."  
  
Alexia put the infant down. She took a deep breath, touched his forehead with a kiss and walked out. Alexia grabbed her wand and put on one of Luciu's cloak. She walked down the stair and opened the front door.  
  
"Alexandria! Stop!"  
  
Alexia stopped and turned to Narcissa.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Alexia held Narcissa for an moment.  
  
"Yes. I just...I can't live with the thought that Lucius killed Harry. I have to stop him. Or delay it, or whatever it takes. I just can't let him do it."  
  
Narcissa sighed.  
  
"If anything happens to me..."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"If anything,"  
  
She looked up towards Draco's nursery.  
  
"You'll take care of them for me right? Both of them?"  
  
Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Be quick. Keep your hood up."  
  
Alexia nodded.  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
Alexia walked out of the house into the darkening night sky.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Narcissa watched her go and went to Draco's nursery. He looked up at her with those ever captivating eyes. Draco seemed to sense the tension. He writhed and cried, Narcissa did her best to calm him but in the end she had to give him Children's Sweet Warm Milk Sleeping Potion to calm him down. Narcissa paced the room anxiously. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to do something so she ran to Lucius' study and wrote Bella an owl.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius stood outside the Potter's home. He looked in the window and watched them for a while. James sat at the table, his messy hair covering his face as he poured over a piece of parchment. Lilly paced the room with baby Harry on her hip. She went over to James, looked over his shoulder and pointed to a place on the parchment. He looked up sharply and nodded. Then he leaned down again and frowned. He looked up at Lily.   
  
"Lucius?"  
  
Lucius turned around, his wand out and ready. A cloaked figure stood before him. Alexia stepped up to him, he saw her face when she pulled down her hood.  
  
"What are doing here?!"  
  
"I came to stop you."  
  
"This is bigger than you."  
  
He pulled her away from the window and pulled off his hood.  
  
"You can't get involved in this."  
  
"I love James like a brother and I won't let you hurt him!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, if I don't do it. Someone else will."  
  
"Then let someone else try. And I'll fight them."  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"I know what I'm talking about. But you don't know what you're dealing with."  
  
Lucius scoffed.  
  
"Do you really think they wouldn't know about the prophesy? Don't you think that they would have come up with a way to protect Harry?"  
  
Lucius frowned at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dumbledore would have told them about the prophesy."  
  
"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"Dumbledore heard the prophesy. No doubt he would have told them."  
  
Lucius looked inside the house at the clock.  
  
"Look, I have 10 minutes. I have to do this."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Lucius pulled up his hood. She reached out for him desperately and kissed him.  
  
"Don't...please..."  
  
She kissed him and at first he didn't seem to respond. She kissed him a little harder and he dropped his wand. He wrapped both arms around her. He broke the kiss.  
  
"Lets go home...lets go home...for Draco's sake?"  
  
Lucius pulled away and looked in her eyes. He forgot the whole reason he was there in the first place. She looked at him pleadingly and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"Please?"  
  
He shook his head sorrowfully and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Lucius I –"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A flash of bright colored light went at them. Alexia held him, took the shot and went limp in his arms. He looked up and saw James Potter standing before him, his wand out, his eyes like fire. Everything went in a flurry. He let Alexia fall to the ground and pulled his wand from the ground at James. James waited. Lucius froze. He looked down at Alexia's body and fell to his knees beside her. A loud "crack" broke the two seconds of silence. Lucius looked up to see Lord Voldemort glaring down at him.  
  
"Up Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius only looked at James and pointed his wand. James ran into the house. Voldemort disapparated. A few seconds later, crashes and screams were heard from inside the house.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voldemort stared down at Lilly Potter's lifeless body and turned to the infant. For an instant he was mesmerized by the bright green eyes. The infant cried loudly, its whole being radiating power. Voldemort pointed his wand at the child and prepared to say the deadly curse for the third time that night.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius felt his master's demise. He felt his arm burn up like fire as the mark faded. He stared in wonder then looked down at the woman in his arms again. She already looked pale. Her eyes were glaceed and open. He ran a hand down her face to close them. He kissed her forehead softly then her lips.  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
He shot the Dark Mark into the air, took Alexia in his arms and disapparated just as the Auror's arrived.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What happened Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius set her down on a nearby bed and turned to the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"He's not coming back. He's weakened."  
  
Some gasps were heard, others called out in anger.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Lucius turned back to Alexia.  
  
"We lie. We tell the ministry that we were forced to join him. Or deny ever cooperating with him. We don't want to land in Azcaban."   
  
A Death Eater stepped forward.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Lucius saw him reach to pull her hood back but he grabbed the hand and pushed it away.  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
Another voice inquired. He nodded and wanted them to leave. He needed to be alone.  
  
"Go on with your lives for as long as you can."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius took her back to the manor the next day. Narcissa was worried about him. He would sit at her side and take her hand wishing she would wake. Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Get up Malfoy."  
  
Lucius looked at her. He looked back down at Alexia.  
  
"What will you do with the body?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shrugged half-heartedly.   
  
"You can't keep it here."  
  
"I know."  
  
Narcissa held out his wand.  
  
"Burn it."  
  
Lucius' eyes snapped to hers. He glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Burn it. You have to."  
  
She grabbed a pair so scissors and sliced off a big lock of her hair. She held out the wand to him. He took it and stood up.  
  
"What then?"  
  
Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
"Then I will help to ease your pain."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Lucius looked back at Alexia and took a breath.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He watched the body well up in flames along with the bed sheets.   
  
"You'll forget her."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
Narcissa shrugged.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
Narcissa extinguished the flames and led him out of the room. She locked it and put the key in her pocket.  
  
"Draco is in his nursery."  
  
Lucius made his way over there. He looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully. Narcissa had followed him there as well.   
  
"He'll never know his mother."  
  
"He will."  
  
Lucius looked at her.  
  
"I'll be his mother."  
  
Lucius shook his head.  
  
"You're not Alexia."  
  
"He won't know the difference."  
  
Narcissa turned him to her and looked in his eyes.  
  
"And soon, neither will you."  
  
She pulled him in and kissed him. Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back then pushed her away. He looked at her. Narcissa's black eyes were now blue, the same blue Alexia's had been. But she was still unmistakably herself. He sighed.  
  
"I loved her."  
  
Narcissa smiled.  
  
"In a month, you'll have her body back."  
  
He pulled her in and kissed her. Draco whined in the background, Narcissa looked at him out of the corner of her eye and waved Lucius' wand at him. Draco fell back to sleep as Narcissa took Lucius down to the floor with her.  
  
END 


End file.
